Toy Story
by mutemuia
Summary: Cuando el gato no está, los ratones bailan. Huy, perdón, así no es como era. Quiero decir: cuando Kyoko no está, sus muñecos juegan(?). Ajá, sí. Mejor… [Crack].


_Querida **oxybry**, otro añito más… Te mando un abrazo de los que cruzan océanos y cordilleras y se elevan hasta tocar el cielo. Te deseo siempre, pero especialmente en este día, todo lo mejor. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

**_DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: _**Skip Beat! _no me pertenece. Y _Toy Story_ tampoco. La loca idea de combinar ambos mundos en estas letras que vas a leer, sí que es mía. _

* * *

**TOY STORY**

La puerta del dormitorio se cierra suavemente y se escuchan, lejanos y amortiguados, los leves pasos de Kyoko mientras baja las escaleras. La puerta del armario apenas se mueve, y unos dedos, muy pequeños y apeluchados, se atreven a asomar y empujar la puerta corredera.

_Ren Casual & Urban Style_ da un paso al frente y sale entonces del refugio seguro que otros llaman armario o closet y respira hondo, saboreando la libertad del espacio libre y diáfano (un simple dormitorio, a fin de cuentas) ante sus ojos bordados. Se pasa una mano por entre las hebras de fino hilo que cumplen las funciones de cabello y sin poder evitarlo, se pregunta una vez más, cómo es que Mogami-san consigue esa suavidad excepcional que imita a la realidad. No es que él pudiera saber cómo es el cabello real, desde que cualquier sensación percibida por sus sentidos necesariamente estaría distorsionada por los diferentes tejidos utilizados y que conforman su propia existencia, pero incluso así, es un trabajo admirable el de Mogami-san.

—¿Ya se ha ido? —pregunta una voz idéntica a la suya detrás de él.

—Sí —responde sin mirar, quitándose una pelusa imaginaria de su florida camisa de botones. Ajá, porque sí, porque solo unos pocos hombres (o muñecos) mantendrían su virilidad intacta y sin menoscabo cuando visten una camisa de flores diminutas. Súper _casual_ y súper _urban_, es cierto. Pero siempre con estilo…

La puerta del armario termina por ser deslizada por completo y de una caja de cartón junto al futón doblado empiezan a saltar sus compañeros, unos mucho más soportables que otros.

_Tsuruga sempai_ avanza y se coloca a su lado, como suele hacer cada vez que Mogami-san abandona la habitación, pasando revista en silencio, con ojos vigilantes, a sus forzosos compañeros de caja. Son muchos, hoy en día. Aunque hace bastante tiempo que no hay ningún recién llegado, así que sea lo que sea aquel impulso que los trajo a la existencia, parece haber desaparecido…

Como siempre, se ordenan en dos filas enfrentadas, como guerreros de tribus rivales o simplemente como matones de barrio. Los cosidos puños apretados, la mueca desafiante en sus rostros de tela y las ganas enormes de rasgarle la cara (que no partir, nótese debidamente, porque una cara de tela se rasga, no se parte) al imbécil de enfrente.

De un lado, y entre otros, está _Ren aterrorizado por Kyoko,_ con ese elegante traje tres piezas en prístino blanco de Armani, levita y leontina, y los ojos abiertos de espanto (no le faltaba tampoco aquel ramo de flores enorme y vagamente ostentoso que llevó consigo cuando desfiló en la pasarela; aunque reducido a escala, obviamente), aquel _Sonrisa Celestial_ que engaña a casi todos con esa espeluznante y esplendente sonrisa suya, _Regañador_, con el índice en alto, presto para el reproche y la reprimenda, _Cain Ojitos de Cachorro Nivel Tres_, adorabloso y apapachable, y no falta _Febril en Pijama_, de mejillas encendidas y con sus bordados ojos perpetuamente turbios por la fiebre…

Ah, y ese que salta desde lo alto del armario (tan solo porque puede), envuelto en un halo de ominosa oscuridad, y que ejecuta un triple mortal en el aire para caer sobre sus propios pies sin reventarse contra el suelo, es, por supuesto, _B.J._ _Dios de la Muerte_.

Del otro lado y con la boca abierta de pasmo ante tal despliegue de habilidades acrobáticas, están _Shotaro Estúpido_, _Shotaro Imbécil_, _Shotaro no Baka_, _Sho Penco_, casi cuatrillizos a decir verdad, todos con la misma estúpida mueca (muy bien bordada y pespuntada para toda la eternidad) de arrogante estupidez y ególatra vanidad en grados varios de estupidez. Sí, estupidez por partida triple…

Las dos filas enfrentadas se miran, se observan, valorándose, midiéndose… La verdad, solo faltaría alguna pelusa gigante rodando entre ellos a la brisa del atardecer para que pareciera un duelo de película del Oeste. Pero es el dormitorio de Mogami-san, a fin de cuentas, así que no hay brisa ni muchísimo menos pelusas.

Y cuando parece que van a quedarse así para siempre, de la fila de los cantantes, se adelanta un muñequito enano, minúsculo y regordete, con la cabeza enorme (de seguro llena de aire) y tan rubio como las plumas de un pollito recién nacido.

—Yo Soy El Gran Fuwa Sho —declara _Yo Soy El Gran Fuwa Sho_, pues tal es también su nombre, con una voz de pito, chirriante, nasal y bastante desagradable, alzando el mentón en gesto orgulloso (y logrando con ello perder el equilibrio, porque de todos es sabido –menos Sho, trátese del original o sucedáneos– que en cuanto se cambia el punto de gravedad, se corre el riesgo de irse de boca o de culo, según sea el caso).

—Hala, hala, muy bien, mini-yo —dice palmeándole la cabezota como si fuera un niño pequeño _Sho llorón que por fin admite sus crímenes ante Kyoko._ Nombre largo, sí, pero es el que Kyoko le puso. Y por supuesto, antes muerto (en cualquiera de sus versiones) que admitir algo así. Vestía botas gigantes y ropa negra transparente, haciendo ostentación de que no llevaba ropa interior. Sus vergüenzas quedaban a salvo tan solo por la doble capa de material del abrigo, pero no engañaba a nadie. Estaba en bolas, en pelota picada, sin calzoncillos, slips o bóxers… Muy visual-kei, muy vanguardista…, sí, sí…, muy de mal gusto. No es que se le viera "nada", pero dejaba muy clara la carencia de cualquier sentido de la vergüenza propia o ajena. Puag…—, anda y vuelve a la fila.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta _Tsuruga sempai_.

—No hay tregua —contesta desde la fila el _Arrogante Cretino Fatuo Shoracha Cucaracha_, avanzando hacia adelante, y sus antenitas de asqueroso insecto se movían a cada paso que daba—. ¡Nunca!

—Lo hemos intentado —dice _Ren que se rinde a Kyoko_ con los brazos en alto, como suplicando clemencia. O paciencia. O algo, ¡cualquier cosa!—. A ella no le gustará.

—Bueno —dice _Super-Dark Cain_, con una sonrisa torcida y predadora mientras se truena los nudillos (y aunque evidentemente carecía de huesos reales, el efecto combinado de oscuridad y promesa de dolor resultó bastante amenazador)—, ¿por dónde empezamos?

Sho, Sho y Sho —Bueno, tooodos los Shotaros—, muy a su pesar, tragaron saliva.

* * *

En el otro lado de la ciudad, en la zona rica, en la habitación de María, _Semi-Ren-sama _(confeccionado también por Kyoko, y que resulta ser la mitad exacta de la estatura de su original. Y de ahí el nombre, lógicamente) se desprende de la máscara de la siesta (Sí, siesta. Tiene tres expresiones faciales diferentes, cortesía de Mogami-san, así que está en todo su derecho a usarlas cuando le venga en gana y/o la ocasión lo requiera, ¿cierto?) y se prepara para disfrutar del té de las cinco, en tacitas de porcelana fina, en la agradable compañía de ositos de peluche tuertos, figuras de cera de vudú y tarántulas de plástico, tremendamente realistas, que siempre se le enredan por entre los pies, haciéndolo tropezar.

_Chof…_

Ay, no. Esa era una de las de verdad.

* * *

Kyoko lleva un pañuelo en el pelo, una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos. Enarbola con entusiasmo un plumero y un trapo, lista para enfrentar la limpieza general de verano. Afuera, cantan las cigarras y solo unos pocos se atreven a pisar la calle en las peores horas del día.

Kyoko se dedica a la limpieza igual que lo hace todo: con decisión, con determinación, negándose a flaquear y deteniéndose solo un instante para enjugarse el sudor que le perla la frente. Ya tiene hechos los cristales, el bajo de los muebles, los rieles de las cortinas y estas últimas, yacen en un rincón junto al futón con destino a la lavadora.

El armario es lo más tedioso. Es bastante parecido a un _tetris_ casero donde tiene que recordar dónde va cada cosa, para que después de pasarle el paño y limpiar los estantes, le quepa todo en su debido sitio sin que le falte nada por guardar.

Y por alguna razón, la caja de cartón atrae su atención.

Hace siglos que no piensa en sus muñecos. Lo hace ahora con un punto de añoranza, pero no por la razón por las que los creó, sino por la muchacha ingenua y furiosa que era antes. Tenía tanto por aprender en aquellos tiempos…

Kyoko se sienta en el suelo y arrastra la caja hasta colocarla frente a ella. Levanta las tapas y la verdad, un desastre es lo que encuentra…

Sus muñecos están destrozados… Desgarrados, descosidos…, como si fueran heridas de guerra por las que el relleno asomaba. Kyoko ahoga una exclamación de sorpresa y se apresura a examinarlos, levantando en el proceso pequeñas nubecillas de ese relleno que le hacen toser.

A casi todos los Sho les faltaban los pendientes porque estaban desorejados. Unos cuantos estaban calvos. Otro sin zapatos… Había uno que parecía que había vomitado rosas. O comido. O insertadas a la fuerza. Quién sabe… Era raro…

Hebras amarillas aparecían en las manos de varios Tsuruga y uno de los Cain lucía una sonrisita feroz —bastante inquietante— en la cara. Y un mucho de relleno ajeno en la boca. Como si lo hubiera arrancado de un bocado…

Kyoko se lleva un dedo a los labios, en ademán pensativo, tratando de recordar si en algún momento dejó volar libres a sus furias y rencores, para tomar simbólica venganza en su nombre, o si acaso aquella noche que Corn le reveló su verdadera naturaleza, su herida cólera fue tan desmedida que se desquitó con ellos con sus propias manos. No, es probable que no, porque entendió sus razones y lo perdonó enseguida… Y el pensamiento de que solamente eran los muñecos de Shotaro los que estaban dañados más allá de toda reparación, remiendo o zurcido, mientras los demás permanecían intactos, no llegó a formarse en su mente porque justo en ese momento sonó, bastante oportunamente, su teléfono móvil.

—¿Ren-kun? —Ah, Kyoko todavía lucha por llamarlo así sin titubear—. Buenas tardes, ¿ocurre algo?

—…

—No, claro que no hay problema si llegas un poco más tarde —Mentira, pero qué se le va a hacer.

—…

—¿Compensarme? —pregunta ella—. Eso no será necesario.

—…

—¿Malcriarme? —Oh-oh, alerta—. Eso tampoco, me temo…

—…

—¿¡Q-Qué!? —Kyoko agita la mano libre, aunque sabe que él no puede verla—. No-no-no.

—…

—¡No quiero decir eso! —se apresura a replicar—. Bueno, yo…

—…

—Está bien, ¡SÍ!, ¡es cierto! —exclama—. ¿Estás contento ahora? —le pregunta ella, luchando contra el molesto sonrojo y la vergüenza.

—…

—No veo la necesidad de decirlo.

—…

—No.

—…

Kyoko suspira, vencida, porque no puede negarle nada, y cierra los ojos. Maldita sea, este hombre disfruta avergonzándola.

—Te echo de menos y realmente me molesta que llegues tarde.

—…

—No hace falta que te rías tan alto, Ren-kun —le dice, rodando los ojos—. Ni que suenes tan satisfecho de ti mismo, hombre…

—…

—Acepto la compensación, bajo mis propios términos —añadió ella, en un arrebato de audacia, más que nada, para hacerlo callar.

—…

—Una cena de tres platos y un par de besos extra habrán de bastar.

Y Kyoko colgó entonces, escandalizada por lo que acababa de decir y de hacer. ¡Qué atrevida! ¡Tremenda osadía la suya! Lo dejó con la palabra en la boca, muy maleducadamente, pero conociéndolo, probablemente él siga riéndose, todo orgulloso y feliz por haber hecho que ella lo admitiera en voz alta. El teléfono cae blandamente a su regazo y Kyoko se lleva las manos a las mejillas encendidas.

Con otro suspiro, Kyoko se levanta y sale corriendo a refrescarse y a ver si es capaz de controlar ese rostro en llamas y borrar de su cara la sonrisa tonta que se le pone cada vez que habla con su novio. ¡Novio!

Cuando la puerta se cierra, el contenido de la caja de cartón bulle de actividad. Le siguen murmullos susurrados, jadeos de incredulidad y luego el grito alegre, coreado por todas las versiones de Ren y Cain.

—¡El original lo ha conseguido! ¡Victoria! ¡Victoria! ¡Bravo!

Todos los Sho deciden con desacostumbrada sensatez que es mucho más sabio rumiar en silencio su definitiva derrota.

Por si acaso…

.

* * *

.

**NOTA: **_Los muñecos con nombres tan descriptivos como "Ren scared stiff of Kyoko", "Ren surrendering to Kyoko" y "Sho crying to Kyoko to admit his crimes" son absolutamente canon [vol. 3, nº 16, p. 14 y ss.]. Me he tomado ciertas libertades en la traducción de sus nombres. Otros muñecos son canon, aunque sin nombre formal conocido, como "Febril en Pijama", "Regañador" O "Semi-Ren-sama", y otros, de mi absoluta invención._

_Espero que se hayan echado unas risas con esta locura mía, especialmente tú, cumpleañera._


End file.
